


Can You Feel the Skex Tonight?

by andy_beloved



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: F/M, M/M, skex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_beloved/pseuds/andy_beloved
Summary: Thic fic was born of me being upset about two things: the lack of skex (sex + Skill) in the series when Kettle mentioned that was so much better and the fact we never knew what exactly happened in that Elderling tent in Aslevjal.So, I wrote this fic and it happened to fit a prompt on a kink meme.The title was last very last minute (even for me) so I apologize for that.Edit: Thank you Fennel for the better title XDThis fic begins with that quote in "Fool's Fate":"‘Fitz. I’ve really missed you. Don’t go. Sleep here tonight. Please.’So I did."It is my own headcanon of what happened that night.
Relationships: FitzChivalry Farseer/The Fool
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Can You Feel the Skex Tonight?

‘Fitz. I’ve really missed you. Don’t go. Sleep here tonight. Please.’

So I did.

I lowered the tent flap and went back to him with careful steps. The surprise and hope in his face brought warmth to my cheeks and I felt a sudden impulse to laugh. We both knew what it meant. That was our first night together and I never regretted it. I remember how bright he was shining that night, like a star that despite all that fate demanded from us had fallen into my arms. The jewel coloured dragons of the tent paled in comparison to the light that kindled inside him.

I removed my heavy clothes aware of the hunger in his eyes that made me blush. I stood in my shirt and leggings in front of him. He was not yet dressed in his sleeping robe and our clothes were identical, only that his were much richer and fine.

He moved hesitantly towards me. ‘Are you offering?’ He tried to keep his voice calm as he grabbed my hand and hold it wide on his face, but I could still hear a faint trembling. I felt the immediate temptation of the Skill despite his gloved fingers. ‘Yes.’ I murmured in reply.

He smiled. My heart leapt.He flung his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. He kissed me with the intensity of years of waiting. He kissed me again, again and again. And I let him kiss me. Five or ten times... I lost count. He still tasted like ginger and cinnamon tea. The contrast of his cold lips and warm tongue made me shiver. How easily he offered his mouth to mine. I felt myself losing all my other senses, so I could fully embrace his entire being.

Beloved pushed me towards the pallet and once again his strength caught me by surprise. I sat and kept motionless as he swiftly pulled my shirt off. He stopped to stare at my scars and a flash of sadness showed in his eyes. I feared the tears would come.

‘Oh Beloved,’ he said as a cold finger traced the old scar on my shoulder. ‘I am so sorry about what I put you through.’

‘It’s not your fault. None of it is your fault.’

He lowered his lips to my shoulder and kissed my scar slowly. My hand moved with a will of its own to caress him. His cold lips felt so good on my skin I almost fooled myself into thinking he was erasing all of my old pain.

‘Beloved.’ My words made him look up and that was when I kissed him. I kissed him as my thumb caressed his fresh bruises near his eye. He gasped.

‘Did I hurt you?’

He snorted. ‘Not at all. But if you believed you did...’ His nose touched mine. ‘Hurt me again.’

In an instant my lips were on his. It was as if now that I had a taste of it, I couldn’t let go.

My hands got busy unlacing the front of his shirt. I felt a slight tremble, but he didn’t stop me. For that I kissed him more deeply and the shirt slid down to the floor of the tent.

Beloved got on his knees and opened my legs so he could fit between them. I felt the fabric of his gloved hand and the coldness of the other in my thighs. He traced the line from my navel to the waistband of my leggings with his tongue. He didn’t stop there. His mouth was on me and I could feel his warmth despite the fabric. I started to harden. His hands moved in slow motions to undress me, savouring the moment of anticipation. I wanted this as much as I feared it. My internal conflict didn’t faze him. With my help, the leggings came off and gave him more will to proceed with what he intended. He grabbed my thighs and his yellow cat eyes stared mischievously at me as he kissed them. His mouth got dangerously close to my arousal and I was consumed by the fear this would end too soon. I refused to let it happen.

My hand grabbed his hair and he stopped in surprise.

‘Can you turn?’ There was a glint of fear in his eyes, but he didn’t deny me. He got up and grabbed a bottle near the pallet. He turned slowly and I watched as he quickly removed his leggings and readied himself with what appeared to be oils that run through his legs. He lifted his hair away from his back and waited. My eyes met the strange tattoos that shone between gold strands of hair that escaped his grasp. I got up and noticed him flinch as I approached. He didn’t stop me. With one single finger I traced down the first serpent on his smooth back, until I almost reached his bottom. I noticed him tremble, but he still didn’t turn or stop me. I let my hands rest on his shoulders and I got closer, letting my warm body touch his. I could feel every curve of his cold body and his head swung back to rest on my shoulder. His golden eyes were staring tenderly at me and I knew this was his biggest moment of intimacy. I kissed his forehead.

‘Tell me if you want me to stop.’ His eyes opened wide in surprise as if no one told him such words before. He assented silently and took his head from my shoulder, leaving me again with the full view of his back. I moved the strands of golden hair and kissed the nape of his neck. My lips met the first dragon as my other hand moved from his shoulder to his muscled arm. That earned me a moan that he wasn’t able to stop in time. I smiled and made my way down his back. I let my hands rest on the sides of his upper arms protectively. Softness and hardness were in perfect harmony in his body. I felt him flinch in my hands.

“Am I hurting you?” I glanced up trying to catch his face.

“No.” he gave me a shy smile that was so unlike him. “My back is just… sensitive.”

“I’ll be careful.” I put a warm hand on his cold hip as my tongue moved slowly tracing the lines of the twined serpents on his back. He made a repressed sound of pleasure and pain. I continued my way down. When I finished the tapestry on his back. I moved the other hand that had been sliding down his arm to meet his twin on his hips. He suddenly turned in my grasp. I glanced at his face. He was shining above me like a golden sun. His cheeks were flushed pink and his bright eyes met mine with a request.

I moved ready to meet it, but not wanting to miss this new expression on my Beloved’s face. My lips made their journey from his thighs to their long awaited destiny. I felt him shaking uncontrollably .

“Beloved...” he said with a shamed tremble in his voice and he turned his face from me. “I can’t stand.”

My arms surrounded his shaking legs and I carried him to the pallet, letting him down gently. His golden face was almost entirely red like fire. I moved on top of him. I was finding so many new faces of my Beloved and I was eager to continue my discoveries. How could I let him know how much pleasure he was giving me? How could he know how much I loved him? There was a way.

“Beloved” I whispered in his ear.

He gave a soft gasp and his breath made a strand of my curly hair near his flushed face swing gently.

He moved his gloved hand in front of my face with determination in his eyes. “May I?”

I knew the temptation of the Skill. I knew it was dangerous and I shouldn’t surrender to it. I gave a nod.

He ungloved his hand and I slid my wrist in a hurry to meet the tip of his fingers. I felt the immediate ecstasy of the joining. I was one again, bathing in the sunlight of his being as he touched my wrist. Beloved was all around me, kissing, embracing and pulling me towards him. I entered him and the shyness and awkwardness of the first time became the knowing of long-time lovers. We knew each others needs and moved hastily to obey. I could not only feel my own pleasure, but also his own. I rejoiced in the acceptance that needed no words.

Dream and reality became one. We were joined mind, body and soul. The pleasure of the flesh echoing the pleasure in the Skill. I felt his legs around my waist and his screams drowning me in the river.

We became whole that night. The intensity of it was like nothing I experienced before. We drowned in this new discovery as our hands and lips explored our bodies and our thoughts danced around in perfect syntony.There were no limits between us. We opened our hearts to each other and all our walls came down just for the pleasure of that night.

We came as one and we breathed as one. One entirely new being inside two different bodies.

I let my forehead touch his and we laughed like children with their newfound secret. Our gazes held as he broke the connection. My world was suddenly not as bright.

His eyes were like gold stars in his flushed face and he smiled. I mirrored his smile as he said in between heavy breaths ‘So, this… this… is the full potential of the skill.’

My arms gave in and my body dropped on him. The cold of his skin felt as good as the softness of his hair. I turned my nose towards his neck to smell him, to be surrounded by his essence as much as possible now that the Skill joining was gone. But he had no smell.

‘Am I hurting you? Am I heavy?’

‘You feel like a warm blanket.’ I heard him say as I felt a cold hand caress my scarred back.

I moved to lay beside him and I put two of his long fingers in my mouth, wishing that the coolness of his skin extinguished the burning fire inside me and at the same time afraid that the feeling would stop. He got closer and kissed my eyelids. His other hand smoothed the hair behind my ear. He kissed the corner of my eye and moved to bite down gently on my earlobe. “Good night, Beloved”. The faint whisper of his words carried me into sleep. I slept holding his hand, hoping that my touch made him feel safe the same way his touch did for me.


End file.
